Los chicos crecen
by Laurus Nobilis
Summary: Para un Guardián inmortal, no es fácil adaptarse a los cambios. Sobre todo cuando su ama es una adolescente enamorada...


_Disclaimer:_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.

_Nota:_ Basado en la traducción argentina del manga. Esta fic fue escrita para el desafío de San Valentín de la comunidad de Livejournal "Tsukimine Shrine".

Los chicos crecen

Kero se despertó con un bostezo. Miró a su alrededor y vio que Sakura se peinaba, tarareando una canción. ¿Qué hacía despierta antes que él en un domingo? Definitivamente había algo sospechoso en todo eso.

Entonces se acordó de la fecha. Era día de San Valentín; eso lo explicaba todo.

A Kero le hubiera gustado simular que todo seguía igual que siempre, pero no podía dejar de ver que había ocurrido lo inevitable. No hacía falta ser tan perceptivo como Tomoyo para darse cuenta de que, desde que el pibe había vuelto de Hong Kong, Sakura tardaba el doble de tiempo en peinarse.

Por supuesto que ella había sentido lo mismo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Todos lo sabían, después de todo, y ella misma se lo había dicho a aquel chico insoportable. Pero una cosa era cuando se escribían cartas desde lejos, y otra cosa era... bueno, _esto_. Sakura vivía en una nube desde que se habían reencontrado.

Era muy raro tener una ama que crecía, pensó con un suspiro. Sakura no se daba cuenta,  pero cambiaba rápidamente. Kero se había dado cuenta de que ya no era una nena el día que dejó de cambiarse delante de él. Ese fue el mismo día en que él dejó de dormir sobre su almohada... aunque no estaba seguro de que ella lo hubiera notado.

De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo injusto con Sakura. ¡Claro que ella no se había olvidado de él! Hasta le había preparado un chocolate, como al resto de su familia.

Ah, pero eso le recordó aún más a su problema.  Había _visto_ los chocolates la noche anterior. Estaban las mismas cinco estrellas que Sakura había hecho los últimos años: para su papá, su hermano, su bisabuelo, el conejo de la nieve, y el mismo Kero. Sólo que esta vez había uno más. Un chocolate en forma de corazón, más grande que el resto, y que llevaba escrita una frase detestable:

_Para Shaoran, de Sakura._

Kero sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

* * *

Esa mañana Tomoyo vino de visita, con chocolates para Sakura y uno para Kero también. Por un rato todo estuvo bien; hubiera podido ser un día como cualquier otro, y Kero se estaba divirtiendo. Pero enseguida las dos amigas bajaron la voz inconscientemente, como hacían siempre que hablaban de "cosas de chicas".

–¿Y? ¿Lo vas a ir a ver? –preguntó Tomoyo, tan emocionada como si estuviera a punto de filmar otra de las aventuras de su amiga. Sakura se sonrojó levemente.

–No –respondió–, me dijo que él iba a venir a la tarde.

Kero se contuvo para no gritar de rabia. ¡A la tarde, claro! A la tarde, cuando el hermano de Sakura iba a estar en lo del conejo de la nieve, y su papá iba a llevarle el regalo al abuelo... Casi podía escuchar la voz de Clow en su cabeza: _No existen las coincidencias..._

Sólo que Clow hubiera encontrado todo el asunto divertidísimo, y a Kero le parecía espantoso.

* * *

Estaba mirando desde una esquina cuando llegó el pibe. Se había convencido a sí mismo de que era uno de sus deberes como Guardián vigilar lo que pasaba, así que _técnicamente_ no estaba espiando. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que Sakura no fuera a enojarse con él si lo descubría; pero era un riesgo que tenía que correr.

En ese momento Sakura no parecía capaz de enojarse con nadie, de todas formas.

Los dos estaban parados en la entrada. Él tenía chocolates para ella, ella tenía chocolates para él... Parecía una escena de una película romántica. Horrible. Tardaron como un siglo en dejar de mirarse y decidirse a entrar.

Se sentaron en el sofá, peligrosamente juntos. Estaban hablando tan bajo que Kero no alcanzaba a oír lo que decían, pero llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor para su salud mental si no los escuchaba.

De repente el pibe desvió la mirada y se puso rojo. Kero se puso alerta; eso no podía significar nada bueno, estaba seguro. El chico dijo algo que hizo que a Sakura se le iluminara la cara.

–¡¡¡Sí!!! –exclamó ella, se levantó para abrazarlo, y entonces...

¡Qué horror! ¡La estaba _besando_! Kero deseó que el hermano de Sakura llegara en ese preciso momento y le arrancara la cabeza a ese pibe desvergonzado. Pero no pasó nada, y se tuvo que contentar con escaparse para no ver el espectáculo.

* * *

En la habitación de Sakura, Kero volaba de un lado a otro, tratando de gastar su energía en algo que no implicara incinerar chicos de Hong Kong.

Lo peor era que, si lo pensaba objetivamente, ese molesto de Shaoran Li era lo mejor que Sakura podía desear. Era valiente, inteligente, generoso, y adoraba la tierra que ella pisaba...

Pero a Kero no le gustaba ser objetivo. Eso lo hubiera obligado a admitir que el tiempo que había pasado con su nueva ama lo había malcriado. En los viejos tiempos, cuando vivía con Clow, había tenido que compartir a su amo con Yue; y el mago siempre se había asegurado de repartir su tiempo equitativamente entre los dos. Perfecto equilibrio.

En cambio, a Sakura siempre la había tenido nada más que para él. Lo malo era que se había acostumbrado. ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando ella empezara a prestarle más atención al pibe que a sus Guardianes?

Celoso de un humano. Debería haberle dado vergüenza...

¿Por qué no le daba?

–¡Kero!

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Sakura lo agarró en pleno vuelo y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

–Kero, no te podés imaginar lo que... –De pronto pareció darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal– ¿Hoe? ¿Qué pasa?

Kero trató de decir algo un poco más digno, pero no le salió.

–¡No quiero que me abandones por ese pibe! –exclamó.

Al principio Sakura pareció sorprendida, pero enseguida sonrió. Sentándose en el suelo, sentó al pequeño Guardián sobre sus rodillas y lo miró a los ojos.

–Yo nunca los voy a abandonar a vos ni a Yue –le dijo, muy seria–. Pero se van a tener que acostumbrar a la idea de que tengo novio.

–¿¿¿Qué??? –gritó Kero– ¿Desde cuándo?

–¡Hace quince minutos! –exclamó Sakura– Ay, Kero, soy tan feliz...

Era verdad, tuvo que reconocer Kero. Nunca la había visto tan contenta. En el fondo sabía que, si ella era feliz, él lo sería también.

–Es que me gusta mucho pasar tiempo con vos, Sakura –dijo–. Yo no quiero que eso cambie.

–Claro que no va a cambiar –le prometió ella–. Vos siempre vas a ser mi amigo, Kero. ¡Sos mi Guardián Solar favorito!

–Ah, claro, y de esos tenés a montones...

–Ay, vamos –suspiró Sakura–. No me digas que lo único que querés es que diga que te prefiero a vos que a Yue.

–No, ¡quiero que digas que me preferís a mí que al pibe!

–¡Kero, no me podés pedir eso! –exclamó Sakura– Es como si me preguntaras si prefiero a Shaoran que a mi papá o a mi hermano. Es un sentimiento muy diferente, pero eso no quiere decir que sea más fuerte que lo que siento por mi familia. O por mi Kero –agregó, abrazándolo de nuevo. El Guardián se dejó abrazar y sonrió.

–¿O sea que no me vas a dejar solito y abandonado?

Sakura no pudo contener la risa.

–Cuando decís esas cosas, te parecés un poco a Yue...

–¿¿¿Qué???

–Que no, que nunca te voy a dejar "solito y abandonado" –dijo Sakura– Sabés, para ser un poderoso Guardián Solar y todo, necesitás muchos abrazos.

–¡Soy un alma sensible! –exclamó Kero– Necesito que me mimen.

–Qué bueno, porque me encanta mimarte –le dijo Sakura, y le dio un beso en la cabecita.

Kero decidió que podía llegar a aguantar al pibe, después de todo.


End file.
